As recording equipment, computers, and other monitoring and location management solutions have become more widely available and affordable, businesses and individuals have adopted the use of this equipment for location monitoring and activity management. This activity monitoring may be pursued for a wide variety of reasons, including, for example, security, loss prevention, employee observation, quality assurance, and other purposes.
The increased availability and implementation of activity monitoring devices has brought about conditions where the amount of information collected by these devices is greater than the average user can effectively browse and manage efficiently. Sufficient personnel may not be available to monitor (or capable of monitoring) the large number of live recordings from these devices as they happen, and the volume of information may be difficult to review after-the-fact, even when played back at higher speeds.
In certain types of businesses, thefts (including employee thefts) are an unfortunately frequent occurrence, and activity monitoring equipment is used to investigate and prevent these events. However, even if owners or managers know what happened during a theft, they must often document the occurrence by referencing the monitoring equipment recordings, including many simultaneous devices' feeds. A significant time investment is required to diligently search for and find events of interest to property owners.